The Great Monaco Heist
by Clockwerk77
Summary: A caper Where Sly cooper and his gang are reunited and Make their greatest heist and have a few surprises along the way.
1. The beginning

The Great Monaco Heist by Clockwerk77

This is my first fanfiction so here I go!

The Great Monaco Heist

"Sly are you there? Sly are you there!" shouted Bentley with an impatient voice. "Yes Bentley I'm here. What's my disguise when I go into the casino? I'm sure Carmelita is there looking for me." asked Sly. "Your disguise is going to be one of the presidents friends. I'm sure he'll let you look at the blueprints. When you get access download it the MPD." replied Bentley. "You mean the square thingy?" said Sly in confusion. "Yes Sly the square thingy. If anything goes wrong go to the bathroom in the g-wing and in the second stall to the left under the toilet paper holder is a button you can push and we'll turn off the lights. Then you can use the night vision goggles to get out of there." Said Bentley. "Ok Bentley I'm heading inside." Replied Sly and turned off the binocucom.

The casino looked like Muggshot's casino but even more elegant. Sly thought to himself man this is going to be one of my most favorite heists yet! As he was going inside he scanned the floor for Carmelita. Then someone caught his eye not Carmelita but he saw Dimitri.

He went up to Dimitri and said "We are always running to each other huh Dimitri?" said Sly in a low voice trying to avoid anybody else from hearing. Dimitri turned around and his eyes bulged really wide. He was so startled but managed to say, "I thought you lost your memory Sly!" "Yes well I only did it to go with Carmelita. Soon after that she soon became suspicious when I was always going out at night and on the same nights robberies were going on. So I decided to run away so she couldn't catch me. Soon after I found Bentley in a computer store and I went up to him and said I was back." Said Sly in an explanatory voice. "Well why didn't Bentley tell you bro?" said Dimitri confused. "Tell me what?" said Sly really confused. "He recruited me as mole on the inside as one of the president's friends. "Dimitri I'll have to get back to you." Said Sly as he was going outside. Sly was really confused as he went up to the grey unmarked van. He pressed the digits on the back of the van so he could enter it. When it opened Bentley looked up and said, "What are you doing here?" "Why didn't you tell me that Dimitri was another of the President's friends?" said Sly with the tone half confused and half angry. "Well I thought you would runinto him and give him a surprise he could never forget."

Sly understood and without another word he went back into the casino. He rescanned the floor looking for Inspector Fox and then he saw her. The both locked eyes. Sly tried to move away where Carmelita was standing but he couldn't shake her. Soon he was in the mens bathroom sure that she wouldn't dare step inside. Sly thought of pressing the button under the second's stall of toilet paper but he knew that would be no fun because it would lose his chance for the blueprints. Sly stepped out of the bathroom trying to be as casual as possible passing Carmelita. Soon Carmelita saw him come out of the restroom and stopped him. "Exuse me sir," Carmelita asked nicely. "My name is Carmelita Fox." "Well hello Ms. Fox, my name is..." Sly thought for a second. This is the time that Sly hates. He never pays attention to Bentley's nagging and doesn't hear his alias. "Well?" Carmelita asks suspiciously. "Im sorry i'm just a little tense today." Sly says trying to buy time. "My name is Sir Jonathan Galiad." Sly said slowly when saying his name. "I am an accomplice of Mr. Shay the president." "Well Mr. Galiad I haven't heard of your work, would you mind filling me in?" Carmelita asked in a firm voice. This time Sly was certain Carmelita saw through his disguise. "Im sorry Ms. Fox but I have to attend an important meeting with the president." said Sly walking away without a reply.

Sly walked out of an elevator and made sure he was alone. Sly reached into his shoe and pulled out a communication device that you hook into your ear. He put the earplug in and said, "Bentley you there?" "Sly! I told you not to use this in case of an emergency!" Bentley said sounding like he was ready to explode. "This is an emergency!" Sly said back in the same tone. "You've got that right, Carmelita is sure to check your name on the guest list! You have to get to those blueprints now!" Bentley said in frustration. Sly turned of the communication device and continued walking down the hallway.

When he stepped in front of the door that in bold print said, "**PRESIDENTS OFFICE DO NOT ENTER.**" Sly disregarded the sign an entered the elegant lighted room with a confrence table in the middle. "Ah Mr. Gallums we've been expecting you." the president said welcoming. As he noticed he was the last one to enter he also thought, "_Gallums I knew i wasn't far off from my disguised name._" "I'm sorry Mr.President but I was running a little bit late." Sly said sorfully. "Please Mr. Gallums call me Charles. The name is Charles Winton." Mr. Winton said nice. Sly thought,"this _is no coincedence, Muggshot's design of the casino and the cop that arrested him Charles Winton?" _Sly knew that Muggshot must be in hiding somewhere in the casino and Carmelita was here to find him and Sly. Sly though was cunning and played Charles's game. He seemed quite interested when Sly had anything to say. He also kept his eye on him on a minute to minute basis. When it was time to discuss the blueprints Sly signaled Dimitri from across the table. The plan was that Dimitri would hold down the president with a "gun" so that no one would dare to move. Sly winked at him and the plan started. Dimitri jumped out of the corporate chair and dived for the president with the "gun" ready and"cocked back". Everyone stood silent and Dimitri said, "No body move or the president dude will go down bros." Sly then stood up and said," I'll take the blueprints to Bentley and we will get out of here." Charles said in a confirming voice, "Ahh Sly Cooper how I suspected you would come here, but another mole coming too I didn't." "Well then we have a slight change of plans. Dimitri you will have to go and turn off the lights while I stand here with the gun. Since Charles must've already informed his guards they would sure go after me if I went out alone, so Dimitri you will have to kill the lights. I willninja spire jumpout and you will see your way out." Sly said cunningly. Dimitri understood so Sly took the "gun" and waited with the president. "You know Sly it won't be as easy as you suspect. I have took certain precautions to make sure you won't get out alive. As you most likely suspected Muggshot is in this casino right now. If we tip Ms. Carmelita Fox about you she will find you." Charles said laughing manically. "But how do you suspect to tip her off if you are right here?" Sly asked curiously. "Look up in the right top corner of this room. If you look close enough you can see a fiber optic cable that leads to our security room where Muggshot is at this very moment." Charles said in a way that you couldn't tell his expression of tone.

Meanwhile, outside Bentley rigged the Presidents office with a fiber optic cable which not only let you see what is going on but what they where saying also. "Oh no!" Bentley said disgustedly. But then Bentley thought about Murray. "Murray, I need your help." Bentley said hopefully. "Happy to help!" Murray said happily. Bentley told him to scale the building, break into the security room, take the video out and get out of there. Murray wasted no time to start the process and started to scale the building. Bentley talked to murray through his communication device and took him step by step. "Ok Murray now that you are out of the security room wait for muggshot to leave and then insert the security disabler for it will only work for a couple of seconds. Next you must break the window, incapacitate Muggshot, and take the video then get out of there! Murray waited for Muggshot to go to the bathroom. When he eventually left, Murray took this move he waited again to Muggshot to return, and when he returned he took no hesitation to knock him out. When he was knocked out Murray hurriedly took the tape and climbed out of the window. "Mission Accomplished Bentley!" Murray announced. "Great job Murray this will be a great help!" Bentley said thankfully.

Meanwhile Sly was waiting for Dimitri when Charles started to talk to sly, "Ahhh Sly, it seems like yesterday that I was friends with your father." Sly knew that he was trying to distract him. Just then Sly heard Dimitri, "Sly, Sly! You there bro?" "Yea read you loud and clear Dimitri. Is everything set?" "Yea bro, everythings cool and then we go away like the bees and.." "Ok we get it dimitri!" Sly said interrupting. Dimitri killed the lights and instantly there was panic among the casino. Sly Ninja spire jumped out of the window with the blueprints and got away... For now.


	2. Heist time

One Year later, Bentley had perfected the heist. It was two weeks beforethe casino would change their blueprints after their heist of stealing the blueprints. "Ok Sly, tonight is the night. To start off you will climb the building on a pipe which leads up to the top of the building. Next you will study the guards interval movements. If my calculations are correct, and they are ALWAYS CORRECT the guards interval time should give you a window of 15 minutes before the guards shift. When you get in you will go to the guards room. Sneak up behind him and pickpocket his security card. But be careful for the guard checks his card every 30 seconds! So you must get to the security console and shut off the security then give back the card. After that you will go to the glass case of the prestigous jewel the queens royal ruby. Next you will have to curve the glass in a specific way to get to the jewel. But be careful one slip up means Police and even Carmelita Fox will be all over you!" "For once it pays off to be famous." "How do you figure Sly?" "Well if Police don't see me they won't think i'm here." Sly peered into the Museum and saw the guard return to the security room. "Sorry Bentley no time for smalltalk it appears that the guard on duty is leaving." Sly turned off his binoc-u-com and sliced a chunk of the museum's glass and with a swift move of his cane swiped the glass before it fell to the floor. Sly then quickly ninja spired jump onto a pointed top of a painting. Next he heard Bentley through his binoc-u-com, "Ok, part one is done this next part won't be as easy. Next I modified your binoc-u-com with allowing you to see the air and land lasers. If you touch one you'll be fried raccoon and you'll go to jail!" Bentley said astonished. "Brutal." Sly said and Bentley turned of his binoc-u-com. Sly studied the lasers for a couple of seconds and then saw a pattern. He memorized the pattern and with confidence, jumped up and down in a pattern by going left, right, and then up. When he got to the other side of the security obstacle he leaned on the wall. He accidently knocked a vase off of its base. Sly dived for the vase and almost didn't catch it. Sly then proceeded again towards the guards' post. Then he swiped the guards card with only 30 seconds to get to the security console. Hecatwalked on a dinosaur exhibit as a shortcut to the security console. He then landed next to the console. He quickly swiped the card and put the card back just in time before the guard checked it. He then appeared infront of the ruby and really agreed that this is the most valuable jewel. Bentley told Sly to curve in a precise 37 degrees around the glass case. Sly was shaky while doing it and was very close to curving a 38 degrees section. Then the glass case fell right off and almost made a huge SMASH!Sly placed a symbol of that you have been robbed by Sly cooper. Sly then quickly got out of the building the same way he got in and was famed for the priceless heist.


	3. The New Targets

The New Targets  


"This royal ruby really lives up to its name!" Sly said gleefully. "Well you know my motto sly."

Bentley said. "Even the best of treasures come with a really heavy burden." The Television they were

watching in their hideout interrupted their conversation. The News was on and Carmelita Fox was

being interviewed by a newscaster, "So Ms. Fox what do you have to say to the Cooper clan?"

said the newscaster. "If you're watching Sly cooper and associates you are going down!" Carmelita

said fiercly. Sly said in a romantic tone, "Oh my sweet, sweet Carmelita if only you could catch us."

"Never mind that Sly, we have a new target. I have set up a meeting with another gang that will

propose us a deal. The royal ruby for the blueprints for the five most valued treasures. The

Blueprints include the Sapphire of achievement which is the second best treasure next to the ruby.

Also blueprints to emerald of ancestry which was rumored to be handed down to all the dynasties

through the years of China. Third we will get diamond of wealth which is rumored to be only used

by the richest tycoons of buisness. Fourth, we have the Medallion of Truth which can disguise you

into anything you want which will really be helpful for heists. Lastly we have the rared onyx stone of

power which is rumored to give the holder special powers." Bentley said putting down a piece of

paper that had all the names of the gems. "Well looks like I can have even more fun with Carmelita!"

Sly said excited. Bentley explained to Sly that they would meet an associate of the gang at a local

train station. Bentley told Sly to say the certain wordsto a man in a brown trenchcoat, "Hello great

day for a walk in the park huh?" Sly kind of laughed at what he would have to say but agreed to say

that. Sly dressed up in a black suit and headed for the train station. He saw a man in a brownish

trench coat and approached him. "Hello great day for a walk in the park huh?" The man replied,

"They are under the train tracks to your left. Now where is the ruby?" "Here it is." Sly handed him

the ruby and he left. Sly went under the tracks and many people looked at him like he was crazy and

were really acting strange. He saw the blueprints but something else. No, not near the blueprints but

a deafining sound. He grabbed the blueprints right before he was mauled by a freight train and was

traumitized for a minute. "Ok, Sly the first gem the Sapphire of Achievement."


End file.
